


Flexibility

by euphemology



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Yoga, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cas makes one cheesy pick-up line, Castiel is a switch, Chef!Dean, Dirty Talk, First Meetings, Food Sex, M/M, Rimming, Slight Dom/Sub, Yoga Instructor!Cas, face fucking, they both have really dirty mouths in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphemology/pseuds/euphemology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Gratuitous porn where Cas and Dean meet in Dean's restaurant and fuck it out in the kitchen. Inspired slightly by Chef!Dean from episode 9x13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apéritif

**Author's Note:**

> Since Supernatural totally dropped the ball with 9x13 by not having Cas be a hot as fuck yoga instructor, I had to take action. So I wrote porn. Enjoy.

"Hey, Dean?" one of the waiters came through the swinging doors of the kitchen.

Dean sighed. He had just been taking off his apron for the night too.

"Yeah, Kevin. What's up? You want some food to take home?" Dean struggled with the ties of his apron.

"Uh, no, it's just... There's still a customer here. The vegetarian." Kevin said. "Everyone else has left, but he's still sitting there. Wants to talk to you."

"I made his food exactly the way he asked. Some bullshit falafel stuff on my special risotto recipe instead of duck confit. I didn't screw 'im over. I gave him his fucking  _falafel_." Dean mumbled. "He keepin' you here? Is he your last table?"

"Oh, no, well, he was... But he's already paid. And I think he liked his food fine. His plate was empty. Just wants to talk to the chef." Kevin replied, punching out and taking off his apron. "He's all yours."

Dean watched as Kevin snuck out the back door of the kitchen, before taking off his apron,  _again,_  and heading into the dining room. Sure enough, the bartenders and wait staff had disappeared while he had been breaking down the kitchen. All the tables were empty, except one. Dean made his way over to where a dark haired man sat, patient, hands folded delicately in his lap.

“Hey, I’m Dean Winchester the head ch—”

_Fuck._

The guy looked up at Dean and whatever he had been about to say died on his tongue. Like, flat out fucking kicked the bucket, ceased to exist, whatever. Dean’s speech capability was gone and he stood there gaping like an idiot because the man sitting in front of him was like _the hottest person he had ever seen._

It was so rare that Dean felt himself attracted to men that it always hit him like a ton of bricks when it _did_ happen. And this guy… _god_. Dean felt like he had been crushed by a skyscraper.

“Chef Winchester, are you listening to me?”

Oh. The guy was talking.

“Um, I-uh-I’m sorry. Long night.” Dean flashed him a smile.

“I understand. I was just complementing you on your fantastic restaurant. I thoroughly enjoyed the meal.”

 _Wow, his voice._ “Heh, uh thanks.” Dean muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and smirking. “I gotta say though, I’m pretty sure it’s tastier with the duck.”

“Ah, yes. I hope that wasn’t too much of an inconvenience.” He gave Dean a shy smile. “I am actually on a yoga retreat that requires abstaining from meat. I assure you, I enjoy meat very much.”

Dean gawked at the obvious double entendre, and watched as the yoga guy proceeded to _wink_ at him.

“I’m Castiel.” He held out his hand.

“Dean.”

“Yes.” Castiel laughed. “You said.”

Dean ripped his hand away from Castiel’s, feeling the blush on his cheeks deepen.

“So… _Dean.”_ Castiel forced Dean to meet his eyes. “We’re the last ones here, huh?”

Dean choked, his voice breaking as he attempted to form an answer. “Um, y-yeah. We are.”

Castiel’s smile turned predatory. “What do you say we head somewhere a little less… _open…_ And I can show you how much I actually enjoy meat.”

 _Fuck._ Usually Dean would have laughed at the completely cheesy pick-up line, but with Cas’ voice… _shit._ Cas could probably read him a book about _yoga_ and he’d be hard in ten seconds. _Actually that sounds like a really fucking good idea…_ Dean shook his head, focusing on the fact that he was being propositioned by a hot as hell, gravel-voiced, sex-hair-touting yoga master.

“Yeah, let’s uh, let’s do that.” Dean mentally face-palmed because _really? That was the best he could come up with?_

“Lead the way.” Castiel gestured as he stood.

Dean looked down and let out a soft moan, because Castiel was wearing fucking _yoga pants_. And they were so _tight_.

“ _Fuck._ ” Dean breathed, noticing the obvious bulge in Castiel’s pants.

“That _is_ the idea.” Castiel murmured, smirking.

“Okay, yeah, _fuck_ , yeah. This way.” Dean led Castiel towards the back office.

“Oh, you see, I was hoping we could go to the kitchen…” Castiel trailed off, staring at the swinging doors before turning to Dean with an absolutely _devilish_ smirk. “That way, we can take turns showcasing our talents.”

“ _Fuck yeah.”_ Dean turned and walked straight into the kitchen, Castiel following close behind.

Dean immediately found himself being shoved up against a wall, the doors into the kitchen still swinging in their wake. Dean looked straight at Castiel who winked before sinking down to his knees in front of Dean. Castiel looked up at Dean with the most demure fucking smile, as if he wasn’t about to shove his mouth onto someone’s cock, and ripped Dean’s pants down. Not wasting a second, Castiel shoved Dean’s boxers halfway down his legs and freed his aching cock. Dean barely had a second to _breathe, fuck,_ before Cas’s mouth was on him, taking him so deep that Dean could feel the head of his dick nudge the back of Cas’ throat.

“ _Shit.”_ Dean threw his head back, hands tangling in Castiel’s hair. “Castiel… Fuck _, Cas_.”

Cas hummed around Dean’s length, before swallowing around the head and fucking _deepthroating_ him like it was nothing. Dean tore his head away from the wall so he could look down at Castiel’s beautiful mouth, _shit_ , fucking _stretched_ around his cock.

“Fuck _. Fuck._ Holy _shit, Cas.”_ Dean started making little thrusts of his own into Castiel’s hot mouth, hands tightening in his dark hair.

Castiel pulled back suddenly and lapped at the bead of precome leaking from the tip.

“Mmhmm. Want you to fuck my mouth, Dean Winchester.” Castiel whispered, eyes closed as he tilted his head back, rubbing at the hardness in his own pants.

“ _Fuck_. Yeah okay, baby, I’ll give that to ya.” Dean sighed as he reached down to stroke a finger across Cas’ swollen lips. “Want you to jerk yourself off while I do it though. Want you to come all over the floor with my dick in your mouth.”

“Oh fuck, _Dean._ ” Castiel immediately pushed his pants down, hand closing over his own pretty cock.

“Yeah, baby, just like that.” Dean whispered, shoving two fingers into Cas’ mouth before feeding his dick in slowly.

He watched as Cas swallowed him down, looking up at Dean with wide blue eyes as he frantically jerked his hand over his own length.

“Fuck.” Dean said, beginning to move his hips as he slowly fucked Cas’ mouth.“Fuck _yeah_ , baby. Look so good like that.”

Cas moaned around Dean’s length, sending a spiral of pleasure up his spine.

Dean began to rock his hips faster, fucking himself deep into Cas’ mouth, and Cas just fucking _took it_. Dean moaned brokenly, barely able to keep his eyes open as he sank himself into the warm heat of Cas’ mouth over and _over_ again. But he kept them open, because Cas was fucking _perfect_ on his knees like this.

“Fuck. So hot like that. _Look at you_. Fucking taking all of my dick in your mouth.” Dean fucked faster and Cas whimpered, hand moving faster.

“You gonna be a good boy and swallow for me?”

Cas nodded as best as he could as he choked around Dean’s length, and Dean threw his head back, hands pulling desperately at Cas’ hair.

“Shit, so greedy for it. M’gonna give it to you. Ah, _fuck_! Mmm, fill you up.”

Dean was losing it now, burying himself as deep as he could with every thrust, and Cas was just fucking moaning around his length like it was the best thing he’d ever had in his mouth. Then suddenly Cas looked up at Dean and fucking _winked_ before reaching up and stroking his finger _hard_ from Dean’s hole to his balls and Dean just lost it. He came with a cry and his vision went white, hips still thrusting into Cas’ perfect mouth.

“Shit. _Shit, baby._ Fuck.” Dean murmured, opening his eyes as he came down from his high.

Cas swallowed once more around Dean’s cock, licking him clean as he slid his mouth off. Dean hissed at the sensitivity.

“Wow.” Cas whispered as he stood, his cock still hard and hanging between his legs.

Dean really wanted to fucking touch it, but he felt like he would collapse if he let go of the wall.

“ _Yeah._ Wow is right.” Dean muttered, looking at the way Cas’ lips were slick with spit, his pupils dark with arousal.

“Well, I’m afraid I didn’t obey your orders.” Castiel murmured, gesturing to the erection between his own thighs. “You’ll have to teach me a lesson. Maybe you should bend me over and fuck me into one of these counters.”

The way Castiel smirked as he spoke made it seem like it wasn’t a suggestion, and Dean found himself strangely aroused by the dominance in Cas’ voice.

“We’ll have to get you hard again.” Cas muttered, running a finger along Dean’s cock as if it had disappointed him. “Why don’t you start by making something chocolate to put on your nipples and I’ll lick it off for you until you’re ready to fuck me.”

“ _Fuck, yeah.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand and leave a comment if you want me to write 'the one where Cas gets fucked to within an inch of his life on Dean's kitchen counter.'


	2. Entrée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Cas gets fucked to within an inch of his life on Dean's kitchen counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this was worth the wait!
> 
> thanks for all the feedback you guys are all fab uwu

Cas watched as Dean began to walk on shaky legs over to the counters, and couldn’t help but admire the way Dean’s legs curved just slightly outward. Palming himself and letting out a breathless sigh, he walked over to where Dean was removing things from the walk-in freezer.

“Flushed is a good look on you.” Cas rasped as he pressed his front against Dean’s back, moving his hips casually against Dean’s bare ass. “How flushed are you going to get when you’re finally inside me?”

Dean groaned and let his head fall back on Cas’ shoulder.

“Shit, man.” He breathed as Cas began sucking a mark into Dean’s jawline. “You’re gonna fucking kill me.”

“You’re going to look so good, Dean.” Cas whispered, lips moving over the pretty bruise appearing on Dean’s pink skin. “Your chest will get all flushed and your freckles will stand out everywhere…” Cas trailed a hand over Dean’s shirt, slipping a hand under and running his fingers lightly over the twitching muscles of Dean’s abdomen.

“Fuck, Cas…”

Cas nibbled on Dean’s earlobe, still mapping warm skin with wandering fingers. “Get the chocolate ready, Dean.”

Dean moaned and pressed into Cas’ touch one last time before gathering what he could find and rushing from the freezer. Cas sat down on the counter to watch Dean work, spreading his legs.

“Cas, _fuck._ That’s not sanitary.” Dean’s voice was hoarse as his eyes trailed down to Cas’ cock, which lay hard against his thigh.

“Mmmmhm. We’re all about sanitary tonight.” Cas said with a smirk. “Weren’t you going to fuck me on this counter? See how far you can bend my legs back?”

“ _Fuck.”_

“You keep saying that.” Cas said, pushing a bag of chocolate chips toward Dean. “Now follow through.”

Dean moved suddenly so he stood between Cas’ parted thighs. He clutched Cas’ hips and pulled him close so their crotches rubbed together. “You sure give a lot of orders. You sure you’re still gonna be able to talk when you’ve got my dick in your ass?”

“Ah! _Yes._ ” Cas closed his eyes and leaned back as he rubbed himself against the crease of Dean’s thigh.

“We’ll see.” Dean said, pulling away and starting to throw ingredients together in a pan. “Chocolate raspberry reduction sound good to you?”

“ _Yes_.” Cas whispered, watching Dean muddle raspberries with a mortar and pestle. “You’re very good with your hands.”

Dean flushed. “You ain’t seen nothing yet, yoga boy.”

Dean’s hands were beautiful when he created, one curved around the slope of the bowl, the other grasping the smooth marble of the pestle. He didn’t let himself worry about the juice that splattered on the tips of his fingers, and Cas liked that. He enjoyed the way Dean threw himself into his creations, letting himself touch each ingredient and tell a story through the stains on his apron. Dean used his hands to strain the raspberries into the pan. He threw the dregs in the trash and went to wipe his hands on a dishtowel, but Cas grabbed his wrist. With a shy smile, he brought Dean’s hand to his chest and pressed it so the dark juice spread in the shape of a handprint on his skin, catching on his nipple and making him shiver from the temperature. Dean’s eyes darkened as he pulled his hand away, watching the bright red liquid drip from Cas’ nipple. Cas opened his mouth to taunt Dean, but lost the ability to speak when Dean dove in and swirled his tongue around Cas’ nipple, laving at the skin around it with so much care and enthusiasm that Cas lost his breath. He grabbed at Dean’s head with one hand, threading his fingers through his soft hair, nails scraping at his scalp.

“Didn’t get to taste you before,” Dean murmured into his skin before worrying Cas’ nipple between his teeth.

“How do I taste?” Cas asked, breathless as he threw his head back.

“Don’t know yet. Gotta get this raspberry stuff off first.” Dean whispered.

“ _Fuck.”_

Dean threw himself into the task of cleaning Cas’ skin, wide licks of his tongue, harsh sucks and bites that made Cas’ dick twitch against his thigh. When he felt wetness drip from the head of his cock, he pulled Dean’s head away harshly.

“I thought-“ Cas took a deep breath. “I thought I was going to clean _your_ skin.”

“You had a lot of time to taste me before.” Dean said with a smirk as he leaned his cheek into Cas’ still-outstretched hand. “I wanna keep tasting you. You taste real good, Cas.”

“Are you planning on serving _me_ for dinner now?” Cas joked, still panting slightly.

Dean smiled at the joke, but then something flashed in his eyes and he was pushing Cas down on the counter. Dean hovered over him, hands at Cas’ shoulders, and winked.

“What are you-“

Dean trailed his lips down Cas’ chest, one hand pinning him to the counter. Cas strained to watch as Dean kissed and licked at the V of his thighs before standing.

“Stay.” Dean rasped.

Dean was quick on the stove, melting chocolate and stirring it into the raspberries in record time. Cas propped himself on his elbows to watch the fast movements of Dean’s hands. He pulled the pan off the stovetop and dipped a finger into the sauce to test it. He brought his finger to parted lips, wrapping them around the tip as he made eye contact with Cas. Dean closed his eyes and moaned as he sucked hard on his own finger.

“ _Dean_.” Cas moaned, watching the way Dean’s lips became spit slick and swollen, moving up and down on his finger in such an obscene display that Cas couldn’t help but palm at the base of his dick.

Dean opened his eyes with a lazy grin as he slowly dragged his finger from his mouth, tongue swiping at the sides.

“Tastes good, Cas.” Dean murmured, dipping his now-wet finger back in the saucepan. “How ‘bout you try some.”

Dean brought the finger to Cas’ mouth, spreading raspberry and chocolate over the bow of his lips. Cas let his mouth fall open, keeping his eyes on Dean as he mouthed at the tip of his finger.

“Fuck, Cas. You’ve got such pretty lips.” Dean whispered, eyes hooded as he watch Cas’ lips close around his finger. “Looked so good when you swallowed me down earlier.”

Cas moaned around Dean’s finger and sucked hard, eliciting a gasp from its owner.

“Okay, _fuck_ , that’s enough.” Dean hissed. “Never got it back up again this fast. See how hard I am, Cas?”

Cas immediately brought his eyes down to where Dean’s cock was beautifully hard between his legs, leaking precome and pointing towards his stomach. Cas couldn’t _wait_ to feel it stretching him open.

“Fuck, _Dean_. Need to feel you inside me.” Cas whispered, eyes still trained on Dean’s cock.

Dean moaned. “ _Yeah_ , fuck yeah, angel. We’re gonna do that real soon.” Dean paused. “Just don’t wanna waste this sauce…”

Cas looked up just as he felt a warm wetness being pressed against his hole. Dean was smirking down at him and trailing the chocolate sauce over Cas’ ass with his fingers. Cas fell back on the counter, panting and pushing himself harder onto Dean’s fingers. The warm chocolate and rough pads of Dean’s against his the rim of his hole was almost too much and he felt his chest heaving as he tried to breathe through the sensation. And then Dean was grabbing his hips and pulling him to the edge of the counter before diving in to lick at the chocolate smeared on Cas’ ass.

“ _Fuck!_ Oh my god, _Dean_.” Cas’ hips jerked and he felt more wetness leak from his cock and smear on his hip.

Dean traced his tongue around Cas’ clenching rim and Cas moaned, moving his hips against Dean’s face. He was making these obscene slurping noises, and Cas wanted to watch so _badly_ , but he went completely boneless, reduced to a panting, writhing mess, when Dean started to slowly thrust his tongue in and out.

“Mmm. You like that Cas?” Dean breathed, pulling away and tracing Cas’ rim with his finger.

Cas murmured a noise of assent and strained his neck to look at Dean, still hunched between his thighs. Dean’s mouth was _wrecked_ , and Cas moaned at the sight. There was spit trailing down his chin, raspberry smeared on his cheekbone, and his lips were wet and swollen and _beautiful_.

“How are we gonna stretch you for my dick, angel? You’re so tight down here.” Dean panted, letting the tip of his finger slide into Cas’ spit slick hole.

“Lube.” Cas said breathlessly. “There’s lube in the inside pocket of my pants.”

“Wow you’re such a _slut_.” Dean joked with a teasing smile.

“Just prepared.” Cas mumbled with a smirk.

“You got condoms too?” Dean asked as he wandered over to where Cas’ pants lay forgotten on the floor.

“No… I’m clean.” Cas said quietly as he admired Dean bending over to pull the packet of lube from his pants.

“Me too.” Dean added, turning around. “Been in kind of a dry spell recently. Haven’t had sex since the last time I got tested.”

“I don’t usually let people fuck me.” Cas blurted out.

“What?” Dean stopped walking and looked at Cas, shocked. “We don’t have to if you do-“

“Oh god no. That’s not what I meant.” Cas whispered. “Come here, Dean.”

Dean walked over and stood between Cas’ legs. Cas sat up and kissed Dean’s collarbone. “I watched you in here.” Cas murmured into Dean’s skin. “I like that window you have that lets patrons see into the kitchen. I _loved_ watching you work, Dean. Loved the way sweat gathered on your forehead while you concentrated, the way your hands are so beautiful when they create, _god, Dean._ You’re so beautiful. I knew I had to have you the instant I saw you.”

Dean let out a noise that sounded like a cross between a sob and a moan as Cas continued to kiss down Dean’s chest.

“I need you to fuck me, Dean. Want it so bad.” Cas whispered into his skin.

“Okay. _Okay_. _Fuck, Cas_ , you’re fucking perfect _._ ”

Dean spread lube on his fingers and helped Cas recline back onto the counter. Cas spread his legs, eager to feel Dean’s fingers stretching him open. Dean trailed a wet finger down Cas’ length, pausing to fondle at his balls before he spread Cas’ legs farther and pressed a finger against his rim. Cas pushed back, relaxing enough for the tip of Dean’s finger to slide smoothly past the ring of muscle. Cas moaned, rocking his hips back and forcing Dean’s finger deeper.

“ _More, Dean._ ”

“ _Yeah.”_ Dean panted, pulling out and pushing back in with two fingers.

“ _Fuck_. Love your hands, Dean. Feels so good when you stretch me open for you.”

Dean let out a broken sigh. “Cas, you look so _good._ Fucking stretched around my fingers like this.”

Soon Cas felt a third finger tracing his rim and pushing in until Dean was scissoring and fucking him open with three thick fingers. Dean was panting and he closed a hand around Cas’ thigh, pushing his leg back so his knee rested near his ear.

“Told you I was flexible.” Cas breathed, clenching his hole on Dean’s fingers. “Add another.”

“ _Fuck_.” Dean had to push to add the fourth, but he managed to squeeze four fingers in past the first knuckle.

“So _full_ , Dean, _ah!_ ” Cas panted and squirmed on the counter, fucking back onto Dean’s hand. “Need you to fuck me now _,_ please, Dean, _please._ ”

“Gonna give you what you need, angel.” Dean murmured, pulling his fingers out slowly and slicking himself with lube.

Dean pressed forward, rubbing his dick in the crease of Cas’ ass so the head kept catching on his rim. Cas moaned and pulled his other leg up so both knees were on either side of his head.

“Holy fuck, Cas.” Dean groaned, looking at the way Cas had spread himself open.

Cas opened his mouth to tell Dean to _hurry the fuck up_ , but Dean was already pushing forward, the head of his cock pressing past the ring of muscle. Cas relaxed around the intrusion, panting and moving his hips slowly as Dean bottomed out.

“ _Oh my god_.” Dean sounded broken, collapsing on top of Cas and burying his head in the curve of Cas’ neck as he started to roll his hips.

“Fuck, _Dean_.” Cas arched his back, still holding his legs to his chest. “ _Harder._ ”

“Yeah.” Dean breathed, pushing himself up and holding Cas’ ankles for support as he pulled back and thrust back in, punching the air out of Cas’ lungs.

“ _Shit!”_ Cas yelled, breathlessly, as Dean began to pound into him, pushing him farther up the counter.

Dean pulled Cas’ hips forward again and continued fucking into him, this time with an arm around Cas’ back to keep him from moving off his cock.

“ _F-fuck, ah-shit, Dean!”_ Cas was gasping for breath, Dean was thrusting into him with enough force to shake the counter.

“Oh god, _Cas_ , _fuck.”_ Dean was panting, thrusting and pulling Cas onto his dick. “You’re so good, Cas, fuck. Unh- _shit_. _So fucking tight._ ”

Cas pulled his legs back as far as he could, back arching as he pushed back onto Dean’s thick cock.

“Wanna bend you over the counter, Cas.” Dean murmured softly, in total opposition to the rough way he was fucking Cas into the counter. “Can we do that?”

“Fuck. _Yes, Dean._ ” Dean pulled out with a wet noise that made Cas’ dick twitch and they rearranged themselves.

Cas knelt on the counter, only to have Dean put a hand on his stomach and lower him down so his chest pressed against the counter and his legs dangled off the side. Dean gripped his thighs and immediately thrust back in, forcing a punched-out gasp from Cas as he started to fuck him even faster than before. The new angle meant that Dean was hitting Cas’ prostate every other thrust and Cas was gasping and thrusting his ass back on Dean’s dick.

“Fuck, Cas- _unh, fuck-_ your fucking ass.” Dean moaned as he thrust deeper. “Look so good stretched around my dick, angel.”

“ _Yes, Dean. Ah! Please.”_

Cas couldn’t do anything but moan at that point, Dean was fucking him so hard and so _deep_ he almost couldn’t _breathe._ Dean’s hands clutched at his hips, pulling him onto his cock with every thrust forward and forcing these punched-out moans from deep in Cas’ throat. He was hitting Cas’ prostate with nearly every thrust now, and Cas pressed his face into the counter, bringing a hand back to clutch at Dean’s ass.

“Unh! Fuck, Cas _. Fuck.”_

Dean’s hips were beginning to stutter and he pushed in hard, stroking one hand down Cas’ spine and pressing at his lower back.

“Come for me, angel.” Dean murmured, breath heavy in Cas’ ear as he rubbed the head of his cock against his prostate.

Cas came with a sob, ass thrusting back against Dean’s hips, his whole body shaking.

“ _Fuck, Cas_ sss.” Dean hissed, speeding up his thrusts again before burying himself deep as he came, hard, sending Cas into the throes of another orgasm.

“ _Shit!_ ” Dean cried as Cas tightened around him.

Cas was squirming, so _oversensitive_ with Dean’s dick still buried deep inside.

“Fuck. Fuck. Oh my god, Cas.” Dean was panting, completely out of breath as he rubbed one hand on Cas’ side. “That was so fucking hot. I think you just killed me.”

“ _Oh my god._ ” Cas breathed, his hips still jerking slightly.

“Shit. Cas, hang on, you’re fucking clenching on me it’s too much.” Dean pulled out slowly. “ _Oh fuck._ ” Dean murmured after a moment.

Cas couldn’t bring himself to move. “Mmmm. What.”

“You’re _dripping_.” Dean whispered, sounding awed as he dragged a finger over Cas’ rim.

Cas’ back immediately arched at _too much sensation, fuck._

“Fuck _.”_ Cas whimpered. “ _fuck._ ”

“Can you stand?” Dean whispered, rubbing Cas’ hips with calloused hands.

“ _No_.” Cas murmured, but moved to stand anyway, legs shaking as he turned to face Dean.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist, the wet mess of his dick pressing against Cas’ abdomen. He pressed a kiss to Cas’ temple.

“That was so fucking hot, Cas.” He murmured. “ _God._ Never wanna let you go.”

“Then don’t.” Cas responded, burying his face in Dean’s neck to press a kiss there.

Dean moved back slightly and took Cas’ face in his hands. “Kiss me if you mean that.”

Cas threw his head back and laughed. Dean looked at him, confused and slightly hurt.

“You fucked me through two orgasms and we haven’t even kissed yet.” Cas explained, grinning at Dean’s expression.

“Come ‘ere, idiot.” Dean mumbled.

Cas laughed and brought their lips together, threading his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“We’re gonna do this again, Dean.” Cas murmured into Dean’s lips. “And again, and again, and again…”

“You got it, Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entrée, the chapter title, means "a start."
> 
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed (and maybe if you want to see more? the feelings came out in this one so i may continue if enough people are interested)


End file.
